You make me feel
by Iphigenia Black
Summary: What would have happened if Dorcas told Sirius about her pregnancy? Follow them as they go through the months of the pregnancy. A different take on my other story ONE NIGHT. SBOC
1. A different Take

Disclaimer: Nope! I don't anything you recognize. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Okay, so here is the AU story I promised. I decided to post this one first, because I'm having a couple of difficulties with the sequel, but it's coming. I promise! So, this one picks up in the middle of chapter 4 of _One Night._ Lily and Dorcas already talked and now Dorcas is actually telling Sirius. Some lines are the same from my first story, so don't be surprised if you read something again. Anyway, enjoy!

**A different take**

Dorcas stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom examining her stomach. A small bump was now beginning to show, but when she covered it with clothes it wasn't visible. She sighed and covered her stomach again. She still hadn't figured out how she should tell Sirius about her pregnancy. But now, she had to hurry to the Order meeting at Longbottom Manor.

When she arrived at the meeting place, Dorcas saw Lily giving her a questioning look. Dorcas shook her head. She wanted to catch Sirius after the meeting.

She sat near one of the windows in the living-room staring out. Concentrating on the meeting was impossible, as thousands of thoughts ran through her mind.

When the meeting ended, Dorcas approached Sirius carefully. He grinned at her.

"Hey, you look better."

"Yeah, thanks.", she said nervously twitching her fingers. "Can we talk? Alone?"

"Sure.", Sirius answered and together they went into the kitchen.

He sat down on at the kitchen table waiting for Dorcas to talk.

"Erm…", Dorcas began. "Do you remember that night in May?"

Sirius smirked smugly at her.

"Oh, yes.", he answered and stood up coming closer to her.

"Well, the thing is,", Dorcas continued taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room and she looked up at Sirius cautiously. He stared at her incredulously.

"You mean…", he stuttered.

"I'm expecting a baby and you are the father.", Dorcas sighed. She had known all along that he didn't want children.

"Okay.", he said slowly trying to digest the information.

"I know, you probably don't want anything to do with that and I don't blame you.", Dorcas said not meeting his eyes. "It's okay that – "

"Slow down.", Sirius interrupted her lifting her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him. "Why do you think that I don't want anything to do with that baby?"

"I just thought…", Dorcas began but didn't elaborate.

"This kind of came as a shock, you know?", he said pressing his hand on her stomach. "But it's my baby as well, so whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Dorcas smiled coyly at him sliding his hand down her abdomen.

"The baby is down there.", she said.

"Right.", Sirius smiled back at her. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"I think I want to have this baby.", Dorcas replied quietly. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course.", Sirius said pressing a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Dorcas felt as if a huge weight was off her mind now and for the first time in weeks she wasn't tense but very relieved. She was glad that she had gotten up the courage to tell him.

"We should tell Dumbledore.", Sirius suddenly said.

"Why?", she asked him confused.

"Because of the Order.", he replied. "You can't take any dangerous missions."

"Right.", Dorcas said. She hadn't even thought about that. Smiling she nuzzled into his neck.

At this moment the door to the kitchen was opened and Frank Longbottom came in. Dorcas and Sirius jumped apart. Frank looked at them questioningly.

"Is Dumbledore still here?", Sirius asked ignoring his glance.

"Yeah.", Frank answered. "He is talking to Edgar Bones right now."

"Thanks.", Sirius replied taking Dorcas' hand pulling her out of the kitchen. Together they went into the living-room to find Albus Dumbledore bidding farewell to Edgar Bones.

"Albus.", Sirius called. "Could we talk to you?"

Dumbledore looked at their intervened hands but said nothing and nodded.

"What can I do for you two?", he asked.

Sirius looked at Dorcas who got the hint.

"Well, erm,", she stuttered. "I'm pregnant."

"I guess congratulations are in order?", Dumbledore replied looking from Dorcas to Sirius. "I suspect that you are the father?"

"Yes.", Sirius answered.

"I didn't know that you two were a couple.", Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Oh, we are not.", Dorcas said blushing and looked down. What did her old Headmaster have to think of her? Sleeping with someone and getting herself knocked up.

"I see.", was the only thing Dumbledore said, for which Dorcas was very glad. "How far along are you?"

"14 weeks.", Dorcas said.

"And who else knows?", he asked.

"Only Lily does.", she replied.

Dumbledore nodded and bade them farewell. Sirius looked at her.

"Well, I better get going.", he said.

"Okay.", Dorcas replied. "Thanks for everything."

Sirius squeezed her hand and disappeared. Dorcas smiled and made her way to her flat, glad that she told him.

* * *

Sirius strolled through the streets of London. He totally forgotten about his date with Susan tonight.

Am I ready to be a father?, he thought. But then he shook his head, Dorcas wasn't prepared to be a mother either, but it happened. He couldn't possibly abandon her. It was his fault as well. He had never gotten so carried away that he had forgotten about protection.

Sirius was deep in thought so when he finally looked up to see where he was, he didn't have a clue. He turned around wondering how he had gotten here and a shop caught his eyes, _BabyLand – Everything for Your Baby_. Cautiously, Sirius made his way over. The shop was still open and carefully he went inside.

The range of baby clothes was overwhelming. Every sort of colour and fabric was available. There were toys and stuffed animals, maternity clothes and tools, Sirius didn't want to know what they were for.

"Can I help you, Sir?", a young woman appeared in front of him.

"I…er…", Sirius stuttered. "I was just…er…looking."

"Your first child?", the woman smiled at him.

"Er, yes.", he answered nervously.

"And you want to get something for your wife?", she was still smiling.

"She's not my wife.", Sirius replied quickly. "She's not even my girlfriend. It's complicated."

The woman nodded understandingly and led him to a different corner of the shop.

Twenty minutes later, Sirius came back out and apparated to Dorcas' flat.

Slowly, she opened the door and smiled coyly at him when she let him in.

"Would you like a cup of tea?", Dorcas asked moving into the open kitchen.

"Thanks.", Sirius said and she poured the tea into a the cup. "I have something for you."

He handed her a small parcel. She looked at him curiously and opened the box. A pair of baby-shoes appeared. They were white and said "I  my dad" and "I  my mom".

"Merlin, Sirius, that's adorable. Thank you so much.", Dorcas said tears brimming in her eyes.

She moved towards him wanting to hug him. But at the same time Sirius bent his head down and their lips were only millimetres away. They locked eyes and there was an understanding between the two of them that neither of them had experienced before. Dorcas took the initiative and pressed her lips on his. Sirius responded quickly and soon an intensive snogging-session ensued.

Sirius trailed his hands over her breasts and down her body. But when his hands brushed over her abdomen, he pulled away abruptly.

"What's the matter?", Dorcas asked her arms were still snaked around his neck.

"We can't do that.", he said and indicated her bump.

But Dorcas only smiled and bit his earlobe.

"We can have sex.", she said and a smirk played on her lips. "It doesn't hurt the baby. Or don't you find me attractive anymore?"

"Oh Merlin.", he kissed her again passionately. "You are the sexiest woman in the world. I hope you know that."

"And besides,", Dorcas smirked. "We won't have to worry about protection."

He didn't need to be told again. Sirius and Dorcas were stumbling into her bedroom.

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes and stretched. He looked beside him and saw Doras, who was still sleeping, the sheets barely covering her. His eyes trailed down her body and came to a halt at her bump. He had hardly recognized it the night before. But now that she was lying there naked, Sirius saw it for the first time.

Tentatively, his fingers trailed over the slight curve. He bent down and kissed it softly.

"Hi there.", he whispered and thought of the small baby inside Dorcas' womb. "I'm your daddy."

Before he could say more, he felt a hand running through his hair. Turning his head, he saw Dorcas smiling sleepily at him. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. He lay next to her cupping her face.

"What exactly are we now?", he asked her.

"I really don't know.", she answered. "But our friendship is screwed now, anyway. So, we might as well give 'us' a try."

"I really liked the sound of that.", he grinned and kissed her.

"I hope you're ready for round two.", Dorcas murmured against his lips.

* * *

So, how did you like this one? I hope I satisfied all of the Dorcas fans who wanted her badly to tell Sirius. I've finished two more chapters of this one, so please drop a review if you want to read them.


	2. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Damn it!

A/N: Thank you guys so much! Seems like this story is more popular than my first one . Anyway, this chapter has some lines from _One Night_ again. Just so you know.

**Breaking the News**

Dorcas lay snuggled in Sirius arms smiling blissfully. She traced one of her fingers down his toned body.

"I've got to get to work or else Moody will have my head.", Sirius mumbled into her hair.

She groaned in frustration and pulled him closer. Sirius chuckled.

"Don't you have to get to work as well?", he asked.

"I have off 'til noon.", she replied smiling smugly.

"Mean.", Sirius replied and forced himself out of bed and got dressed. "I'll drop by tonight, okay?"

Dorcas nodded and Sirius gave her long kiss and disappeared. She tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. Grudgingly, she got up and shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast, but the only thing she could find was coffee.

After three cups, Dorcas decided to visit Lily who was bound to have something to eat.

When she arrived, Lily was busy feeding Harry. Both women settled down in the kitchen.

"You don't have any pancakes or waffles left, do you", Dorcas asked sheepishly.

"I think there is some left on the stove.", Lily laughed. "Didn't you have any breakfast yet?"

"Nope.", Dorcas answered with her mouthful. "I don't have anything left in my kitchen."

"That's okay.", Lily said, suddenly she looked at her friend sternly. "Do you still drink coffee?"

"Yes.", Dorcas gazed at her innocently.

"The usual EIGHT cups?", Lily asked accusingly.

Dorcas nodded carefully, not quite knowing what her friend was getting at.

"Do you realize how much damage you can do to your child with all the caffeine?", Lily looked at her shocked.

"Er…no?!"

Lily stood up.

"I'm going to put Harry in his crib and then I'll get you some books, okay?" Without another word, she left the kitchen.

Dorcas shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast.

After a couple of minutes, Lily returned with a pile of books and dropped them on the kitchen table.

"Those are the ones, I read during my pregnancy with Harry.", she said.

"Don't get me wrong, Lily. I love reading. But don't you think fifteen books on pregnancy and birth is a little overkill?", Dorcas asked examining the books. "I mean, they're all saying the same thing anyway, don't they?"

"But you have to be prepared.", Lily exclaimed. "Just take a couple of them with you, okay"

Dorcas nodded dutifully and picked herself three books from the large pile.

Lily smiled broadly now and settled back down at the table.

"So, how did Sirius react?"

"Okay, I guess.", Dorcas answered smiling at the memory of last night and this morning.

"What did he say?", Lily asked anxiously.

"He said that he'll support me and the baby.", the blonde replied.

"That's great news.", Lily said. "See I told you."

"I know. I've been stupid.", Dorcas said. "He got me a pair of baby shoes."

"He was at your place last night?", Lily asked. When Dorcas blushed, she asked, "I know that look on your face. Did you two shag last night?"

"And this morning.", Dorcas added sheepishly while Lily almost choked.

"So,", Lily said when she could breathe again. "Are you two together now?"

"I guess so.", Dorcas replied and put another fork of pancakes in her mouth.

* * *

Sirius dropped down on the chair at his desk. It was late afternoon and all he had left to do was to write a report on the raid he had just performed together with some other aurors. He took out a piece of parchment and when he was about to write something down, James flopped down next to him.

"Tough day.", he yawned. "You coming over for dinner tonight? Lily is making pasta. I'm sure Harry would love to see his godfather again."

"Can't.", Sirius replied trying to focus on his writing.

"Huh?", James almost fell from his chair. "You are voluntarily missing a dinner Lily made?"

"Yap!", Sirius said.

"Who are you dating?", James wanted to know. Only a girl could be behind this.

"Dorcas."

Now James really fell from his chair. He looked at his friend incredulously. Sirius sighed.

"She's pregnant.", he said.

"You mean,", James got back onto the chair and forced Sirius to look at him. "you knocked her up?"

"Yeah.", Sirius replied scratching his head.

"How in Merlin's saggiest underpants did that happen?"

"The same way, Harry happened?", Sirius suggested.

"And why are you dating now?", James asked still trying to digest this new information.

"We want to give a relationship a shot.", Sirius replied. "I mean, our friendship is screwed anyway."

James was still looking at his friend with his mouth open.

"You are going to be a dad.", he finally said.

"Yeah, scary thought.", Sirius replied.

"You're grown up.", James said.

* * *

Alright, another chapter done. What do you think? Leave a review if you want the next chapter. It's already finished.


	3. Everything We Have

Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own anything except the plot.

A/N: Wow, thank you guys so much for the many reviews! You really make my day! So here comes the third chapter and the Sequel will be posted this week. My sister still needs to proof read!

**Everything We Have**

"Are you ready for the meeting?", Sirius asked Dorcas who was trying to find something to wear.

She groaned in frustration. All of her clothes were getting to tight. She looked at Sirius who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom looking quite amused at her efforts.

"I can't find anything to wear!", she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"In my opinion you look stunning.", he said smirking.

"Because I'm not wearing anything?", she asked stemming her hands on her hips.

"That might be it.", Sirius replied and his eyes wandered down her body. He looked at her hungrily. "You know, we still have half an hour until the meeting starts."

"Why do you think I would sleep with you when I have to worry about my clothes?", Dorcas asked mockingly.

Sirius walked over to her running his fingers over her naked arms leaving goosebumps along the way. Dorcas' eyes fluttered close.

"Maybe because you slept with me quite a lot during the past month?", he breathed on her neck.

Since they had agreed on giving their relationship a shot, Sirius had hardly spent a night in his own bedroom. And if he did, Dorcas was always right with him. So far, Sirius and Dorcas seemed to work as a couple, especially the sex was amazing.

Dorcas simply couldn't resist him when he looked at her like this.

Twenty minutes later they got up from the bed again. Dorcas turned to Sirius.

"I still don't have anything to wear.", she said. "And we have to go in five minutes."

* * *

They just made it in time for the Order meeting slipping into the room when Dumbledore had just begun to speak.

Dorcas had settled for a blouse that she couldn't close, thus revealing her bump. Her jeans were left unbuttoned at the top. Over everything she wore a cloak that luckily still fit. She felt totally ridiculous and had begged Lily to go shopping with her the next day.

During the meeting, Sirius took her hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

"And now, before you can all go home, I think someone would like to make an announcement.", Dumbledore said at the end of the meeting. His eyes flickered to Dorcas who stiffened at the attention.

"Erm,", she cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone congratulated her. Some looked at Sirius who was still holding her hand and looked a little disapproving. It was no secret that Sirius was someone who had had more girls in his bed than other people had cloaks in their cupboard.

When everyone filed out of the meeting room, Remus came up to Dorcas and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations.", he said beaming at her.

"Thanks Remus.", she said.

Remus looked at Sirius and whispered to Dorcas, "And he's the father?"

Dorcas nodded.

"What are you talking about me, Moony?", Sirius turned his attention toward them.

"I said that it was bound to happen some time.", Remus grinned at him. "The way you go through girls you had to knock someone up."

Sirius punched his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding.", Remus laughed rubbing his shoulder. "I'm happy for the two, or rather three of you. I just wasn't expecting you two to get together."

"I know what you mean.", James said who also laughed. "I swear that when Sirius told me I fell from the chair."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, we better get going.", Sirius said with one look at the clock. "See you guys." He took Dorcas side-along apparation to her flat. She had long given up on saying that she was perfectly fine with apparating herself. Sirius insisted that it would be better for the baby if she didn't do it herself.

They settled down on the couch after dinner. Dorcas was leaning with her back against Sirius' chest. He snaked his arms around her caressing her bump that had grown quite a bit during the last month. Dorcas closed her eyes enjoying his administrations. It relaxed her immensely after a long working day.

Sirius kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe that they were together for a month now. That was a new record for him. There was something different about Dorcas. She wasn't clingy like the other girls. She knew that he needed some time on his own for once in a while. If he had ever made the four weeks with another girl, she already would've asked him to move together which was mostly the reason why they broke up.

Dorcas hadn't made any hints about moving together. She seemed quite content with the situation as it was. The fact that she was carrying his child was a big turn on for him as well. Not to mention the amazing sex they had. A relationship would never work without great sex, Sirius thought.

He couldn't imagine being without her anymore. That had never happened before with a woman. She always had a way of calming him down and he felt so relaxed in her company.

Slowly, Sirius traced his fingers over Dorcas' belly. He loved doing that, especially when she was asleep, then she would always smile unconsciously. Suddenly he felt a little kick.

"Dorcas.", he whispered in order not to scare her. "Dorcas, wake up."

"What's the matter, Sirius?", she asked sleepily.

"Didn't you feel it?", he asked. "I felt the baby move."

Dorcas was wide awake now.

"Really?", she touched her belly. "And I missed it. Come one, honey. Move again."

And they weren't disappointed. The baby kicked again and Sirius and Dorcas looked at each other excitedly.

"When do you have the appointment tomorrow?", Sirius asked her continuing to stroke her belly.

"At noon.", Dorcas answered. "Then I can go during my lunch break. Are you coming?"

"Wouldn't want to miss it.", he replied.

"Maybe we can find out what gender the baby has.", she said. "Would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

"I really don't care.", Sirius answered. "But if I'd have the choice, I think I would like to have a girl."

Dorcas turned around looking at him surprised.

"Really? I always thought you would be one of those guys who needed a son to satisfy their ego.", she smiled at him. "How come?"

"Then I can scare away every boy that wants to date her.", he said dreamily. Dorcas only groaned. "I really don't know why.", Sirius shrugged. "I just want a girl. Maybe that would be the right punishment for me the way I treated the girls at school."

"You really impress me, Black.", Dorcas said. "Seems like someone has learned his lesson."

He tickled her causing her to shriek and jump off the couch. Sirius chased her to the bedroom where they fell on the bed laughing.

"And besides,", Sirius said as he began to kiss her neck. "A girl would hopefully look just like you and then I would be the proudest dad in the world."

* * *

Alright, how did you like this one? I know, Dorcas could've just transfigured her clothes, but I thought it was funnier this way.


	4. Old Flames

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Not much to say, except that I seem to have a knack for fluff. So, enjoy

**Old Flames**

Sirius was sitting at his desk finishing a report from the day before. James was approaching him with a serious expression.

"What's the matter?", Sirius asked concerned.

"Kingsley is back.", James answered.

Sirius tensed. That was bad news. Dorcas and Kingsley Shacklebolt had a long history. They were constantly dating and breaking off again. He had left almost a year ago for a very long mission in South Africa and had wanted her to come with him. That had been the reason for their last break-up, because Dorcas had refused to leave England just because he had asked her to. It had seemed as if that was a definite rift between the two of them.

Still, Sirius couldn't get over thinking that Dorcas might get close to Kingsley again. Jealousy was roaring in him.

He got up and marched over to her office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorcas was sitting at her desk rummaging through her drawers. She had a real craving for chocolate at the moment and knew that she had a secret stock somewhere. Finally, she found it. With a content smile she unwrapped it and wanted to put a chunk of it in her mouth when she saw a person standing in the entrance.

"Dorcas.", Kingsley said softly smiling at her.

"Kingsley.", Dorcas acknowledged him quite coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back.", he said calmly. "And I was wondering how you would like a candle light dinner at _Francois_ tonight."

"Not with you.", she replied looking him firmly in the eyes. The smile on her face had disappeared.

He looked at her confused. They had always gotten back together. Okay, he thought eleven months was a long time.

"And why is that?", he asked.

"You can't expect me to jump on you after being gone for so long.", she snarled starting to get mad. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might have found someone else?"

Kingsley paled. That wasn't what he expected.

"Someone else?", he asked hoarsely. "But – "

"No Kingsley.", she cut him off. "We are over. We were over a year ago."

"Is that your final word?", he asked looking at her desperately.

"Yes.", Dorcas said firmly. She was still sitting at her desk that way she was concealing her small belly. "Now get out."

Reluctantly Kingsley left her office glancing back over his shoulder as he did so.

Dorcas took a deep breath. Why in Merlin's underpants did Kingsley think she would take him back? Sure they always had had this on-off thing going. But the last time he had wanted her to give up her whole life to go down to South Africa with him and she just hadn't been willing to do that. Then she figured that her feelings for him were definitely not love or anything like that and decided to end their relationship once and for all. After he had left, it took her a while to get back on track, but she managed.

And if he really would have loved me, Dorcas thought, then he would've contacted her during those eleven months. But he didn't. Not once. And now he was expecting her to drop everything just because he was back.

The nerve of him, she thought shaking her head.

At that moment Sirius came into her office his face had an unreadable expression.

"Did Kingsley come in here?", he asked quite tense.

"Let's go.", Dorcas said. She didn't want to elaborate on that matter knowing it probably would upset Sirius. "We want to be on time for the appointment."

She got up and wanted to go out of the door but Sirius grabbed her hand.

"Dorcas.", he said looking her into the eyes.

She sighed. Of course he wanted to know.

"Yes, he was here.", she answered. "But we are over. I'm with you now."

Sirius looked a little relieved and when Dorcas pecked his lips, he pulled her into a very passionate kiss that made her knees go weak and left her breathless.

"What was that for?", Dorcas asked still catching her breath.

"No particular reason.", he replied but looking quite satisfied with himself, especially when he squeezed her bottom and she gave a little squeal and blushed ferociously.

* * *

Healer Riley looked closely at the clipboard.

"It looks like your baby is doing excellent.", he said with a small smile.

"We were wondering if you could tell us the gender of the baby?", Dorcas asked cautiously

"You are 18 weeks along now?", Healer Riley asked.

Dorcas nodded. She had been told before that it wasn't safe for the baby until 16 weeks into the pregnancy. Apparently it had something to do with the spell, that was used.

The Healer murmured an incantation and at the end of the wand a small pink light appeared.

"Well, congratulations Miss Meadowes and Mr Black. You are expecting a baby girl."

Dorcas and Sirius beamed at each other and when she covered her belly again, he kissed her deeply spinning her around.

After they bade Healer Riley good-bye, they grabbed something to eat and returned to the Ministry. They went to James to tell him the good news.

"How is the little Padfoot?", James asked.

"Great.", Sirius answered. "But it's going to be a little Dorcas."

"A girl?", James looked surprised.

"Yap.", Sirius beamed at his friend and went behind Dorcas placing his hands on her belly.

"Poor boys.", James was shaking his head.

"My thought exactly.", Dorcas laughed.

At that moment Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the office carrying a file.

"Potter, I need you to – ", he stopped dead when he saw Dorcas. His wandered from her to Sirius to his hands on her belly. His expression became hard. He looked at Dorcas intently.

"You two?", he asked in a quiet voice.

She nodded.

"You got a problem with that?", Sirius asked in a menacing tone narrowing his eyes. Dorcas squeezed his hands telling him to calm down.

Kingsley straightened.

"Black, I need a word.", he said coldly.

"You're not my supervisor.", Sirius replied. He looked at Dorcas who was shaking her head. Reluctantly, he walked over to Kingsley. They left the room and went to Kingsley's office. When he closed the door, Kingsley turned to face Sirius.

"What are you playing at, Black?", he asked.

"I don't know what you mean.", Sirius answered.

"She is not one of those girls that you can shag and drop.", Kingsley said.

"I know that."

"Did _you_ knock her up?"

"I don't like that term.", Sirius said coldly. "She is pregnant with _our_ child."

"I'm warning you, Black.", Kingsley said still looking quite menacing. "You hurt her and I will have your head."

* * *

That evening, Dorcas and Sirius were lying on the bed. Sirius had his arms around her and Dorcas was snuggled his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"I think we should move together.", he said quietly.

Dorcas raised herself to look at him.

"Are you sure?", she asked. "Do you really want that?"

Sirius nodded.

"We spent almost every minute together anyway.", he said. "And we can't have our little girl changing flats all the time."

"Then we're going to need a bigger one.", Dorcas said. "Neither yours nor mine is big enough for a nursery."

"Okay.", Sirius replied. He pulled her towards him kissing her deeply. When he pulled away he look her straight into the eyes.

"I love you."

Dorcas smiled coyly kissing him again.

"I love you, too.", she said resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Isn't that just cute? What do you think? The next chapter is finished, so you know what to do! And don't forget to check out the Sequel _Keep your eyes one me_


	5. Mama, Don't Preach

Disclaimer: I'm not the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Therefore I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: Sorry, it took so long. Blame it on my sister for not proof-reading the chapter earlier. Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. They just made my day! Now enjoy!

**Mama, Don't Preach**

Dorcas was flipping through a muggle newspaper looking for a bigger flat. But the prices for the rent were in no relation to the size. It seemed hopeless to find a good flat in a decent part of London for a good price. Of course neither her nor Sirius were by no means poor, but the rents were over the top.

Hearing a tapping noise at the window, Dorcas got up to pick up the post. She threw the _Daily Prophet_ in the bin right away.

"Total rubbish…", Dorcas mumbled but her voice caught in her throat. The rest of the post consisted of a letter from her mother. She felt guilty now. She hadn't talked or written to her mother for almost two months. And she hadn't even told her mother of the pregnancy.

Sighing, Dorcas opened the letter. Her mother was definitely mad at her and was complaining about her only daughter ignoring her mother. Dorcas was glad her mother hadn't sent a howler, that had only ever happened once during her time at Hogwarts and was the most embaressing thing she ever had to endure.

Sirius came stumbling into the flat loaded with bags. Dorcas and him had drawn lots who had to go food shopping and this time it was Sirius' turn.

"I'll never go shopping again.", he groaned as he placed the purchases in the kitchen. "Did you know how much they want for coffee? It's outragous! Why do you have to drink that stuff anyway?"

Dorcas chuckled as she helped him putting everything in place.

"You're starting to sound like Lily.", Dorcas said shaking her head.

"Oh, and I found this one in a shop next to the supermarket.", Sirius said beaming. "I just had to buy it."

He pulled out a small pink romper with flowers on it. Dorcas sighed and had to laugh at Sirius' gleeful face.

"It's really cute.", she replied and kissed him deeply. "Our daughter will be so spoiled."

"Only the best for daddy's little girl.", Sirius said crouching down to kiss the belly.

"My mum demands to see me on Sunday.", she said quietly.

"Does she know yet?", he asked.

Dorcas was shaking her head and looked at him guiltily. Sirius groaned.

"You do know that she will rip me apart?", he asked looking pained. "Do you remember what happened in seventh year? The rumour that we two were dating? She sent you a howler."

Dorcas cringed at that memory. She didn't know how her mum found that out, but the howler had been so loud that the whole Great Hall had been listening. Her mum had been ranting about how Dorcas was irresponsible to date such a "playboy" like Sirius, that now she would be labeled as one of Sirius' conquests and so on. Sirius and Dorcas had been sitting at the Gryffindor table looking completely shocked. Her father had sent her a normal letter asking her to think about her actions and if she was serious about that relationship. Immediately, Dorcas wrote a lengthy letter to her parents that Sirius and her were not dating, Sirius also signing it at the end. Only then, her mother had calmed down.

"And now I got you pregnant.", Sirius exclaimed. "She's going to kill me."

"No, she won't.", Dorcas said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because she can't change it. It already happened and she will simply have to accept it. And besides, did you tell Mr and Mrs. Potter yet?"

Now it was Sirius' turn to look guilty.

"Maybe we should tell them together?", Dorcas suggested. "That way my mum can't snap."

"And we should have James and Lily as moral support.", Sirius thought out loud.

"Good idea.", Dorcas nodded. "You ask Mr and Mrs Potter and I'll write to my mum."

* * *

On Sunday at noon Sirius and Dorcas were prepared to floo over to the Potter Mansion. The others had happily agreed to have lunch together. Dorcas was wearing a wide flowing dress that concealed her belly quite nicely. She didn't want to give her mother a heart attack right away.

Beatrice and Henry Potter were older than Dorcas' mother. They already had greying hair but were agile nonetheless. They have had James quite late in their life whereas Sharon Meadowes gave birth to her daughter in her early twenties and still looked young in her mid-forties.

Mrs Potter greeted her with a hug and huge smile on her face. Mr Potter was busy doting to Harry but waved at her.

"Mum isn't here yet?", Dorcas asked as Beatrice released her and was hugging Sirius.

"Sharon should be arriving any minute.", she replied. "It sounded like you wanted to tell us something important."

"We'll tell you later.", Sirius said tickling Harry.

Moments later Sharon Meadowes arrived through the fireplace. Gracefully she stepped out of the flames brushing the ashes of her robes. Her light brown hair was slung in an elegant bun and the blue eyes were looking at her daughter sternly.

"Do you know how long I haven't heard of you?", she asked Dorcas accusingly. "I was worried. And why are we meeting at the Potters?"

"Hi mum.", Dorcas answered. "Nice to see you as well."

Sharon's face broke into a smile. She walked over to her daughter kissing her forehead.

"Why don't we all sit down and have lunch.", Henry Potter suggested. "I'm quite hungry."

Everyone agreed and they settled into the big dining room. Harry was lying in a small cradle next to his parents. The house elves had done a magnificent job. There were tons of food on the table. When they finished desert, Beatrice was looking at Sirius and Dorcas expectantly.

"Well, what's the reason for this nice gathering?", she asked. Dorcas had the feeling she was suspecting something.

Dorcas looked at Sirius who had taken her hand and squeezed it.

"Ahem.", she cleared her throat. "We are expecting a baby."

"Congratulations!", Mrs Potter beamed at them and Mr Potter raised his glass.

Dorcas looked at her mother uncertainly. Sharon looked like she had been hit with a stunning spell. And Dorcas silently congratulated herself to the idea of telling her in front of other people.

"Sharon.", Beatrice said sensing her friends disapproval. "Isn't that great news?"

Mrs Meadowes pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

"I wasn't really expecting this.", she finally said.

"It wasn't planned or anything.", Dorcas replied knowing what her mother wanted to say.

"So, it was like an accident?", Henry asked looking quite amused.

"Yeah.", Sirius replied scratching his head.

Mr Potter laughed out loud.

"Oh, Sirius.", he was still laughing. "That was bound to happen, wasn't it?"

"I heard that one before.", Sirius grumbled. James, Lily and Mrs Potter were now laughing as well. Harry joined them.

The only person that wasn't laughing was Sharon Meadowes.

"It might have been an accident, but we are a couple.", Dorcas quickly said.

Her mother was gripping her glass tightly. She had very clear values and having a child without being married was definitely not one of them.

"Mum, we're not living in the 50s anymore.", Dorcas said quietly. "We don't have to be married to raise a child."

Her mother didn't reply anything and an uncomfortable silence hung in the room.

"Do you know the gender yet?", Beatrice asked trying to engage a conversation.

"It's a girl.", Sirius replied beaming.

"How cute.", Mrs Potter said. "Do you have a name yet?"

"No,", Sirius answered because Dorcas was still looking at her mother. "We didn't get around to that yet."

"Why can't you be happy for us, mum?", Dorcas asked her mother quietly.

Sharon looked at her daughter tears glistening in her eyes.

"Isn't all of that a little rushed?", she asked.

"Sharon, it already happened.", Beatrice intervened. "There's nothing you can change about that. And if your daughter is happy then you should be as well."

Mrs Meadowes nodded though she still looked pained. Her gaze flickered to Sirius and Beatrice knew what she thought.

"And I'm sure that Sirius will be a wonderful father.", she said. "He took a little longer than James to grow up. But he knows how to handle responsibility."

Finally, Sharon smiled and took her daughter's hand.

"I am happy for both of you.", she said. "It's just that now you are all grown up starting your own little family. It seemed like yesterday that you were only a little girl."

"Are you two living together now?", Henry asked.

"We are looking for a bigger flat.", Sirius replied. "But it's hard to find a good one in London. Especially one we can afford."

"I'll pull some strings and see what I can do for you.", Mr Potter said.

"Thanks, Henry.", Sirius looked a little relieved. The whole living situation was getting very annoying.

"If you need money, I can definitely help you out.", Sharon said.

"Thanks, mum.", Dorcas said smiling gratefully at her mother. "Let's see what Mr. Potter can do."

"Oh, Dorcas, it's Henry now.", he smiled at her. "Since Sirius is basically a son for us, you belong to the family now as well."

They stayed for tea and then made their way home. But not before promising to write and visit more often. Henry had promised to contact them as soon as he knew something about a flat or maybe even a small house.

"I think I'll need a reward.", Sirius said as they lay on the bed.

"What for?", Dorcas asked amused.

"Well, I had to put up with your mum and she questioned my sense for responsibility."

"I'm carrying the child here.", Dorcas said mockingly. "And it's half a Black. I think I'm the one who needs a reward."

"Then we'll just have to reward each other.", Sirius smiled smugly at her kissing her deeply and leaving no speculation about the kind of reward he was thinking about.

* * *

So, next chapter will be rather exciting (at least I hope so), so review!


	6. Revealed

Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own the characters you recognize!

A/N: Hm, only 5 reviews! I'm sure most of you only forgot to review, so I'll post the next chapter, despite the lack of reviews! Though, you really have to review in order to read the next one!

**Revealed**

Order members filed out of the meeting room relishing the news they had just heard. James invited his best friends and Dorcas over to Godric's Hollow for a drink. While Lily was feeding Harry in the nursery, Dorcas took it to herself to prepare the drinks, especially the non-alcoholic for Lily and herself. She had asked Peter to help her.

James, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living-room feeling very relaxed for the first time in months after an Order meeting.

"Do you think it's true?", Remus asked. "Is Voldemort really getting weaker?"

"If Dumbledore says so.", James replied. "I really hope so."

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about why though.", Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, Padfoot, by the way.", James smacked his forehead. "Dad said you should come over tomorrow, he found some places for you guys to look at."

"That's great.", Sirius looked relieved. "Tell him, we'll come."

Meanwhile, Dorcas filled up the drinks. Peter didn't say anything. He seemed very thoughtful and not as cheery as everyone else. She wanted to put the drinks on the tray when one of the glasses tipped over and spilled the liquor over Peter's left arm.

"Holy Merlin!", Dorcas exclaimed grabbing a towel. "I'm so sorry, Peter."

"That's okay.", he squeaked trying to get his arm away from her.

"Here, let me help you dry it.", she replied.

"No.", Peter yelled clutching his forearm. "You don't have to. It's okay, really."

"Don't be silly. You can't sit around all evening with a stained shirt.", Dorcas frowned, why was he so stubborn? Something was very fishy.

Peter was still clutching his arm but he couldn't prevent Dorcas from gripping his arm and tearing his hand away. What she saw then made her heart stop for a second.

She could see outlines of the Dark Mark on Peter's forearm. She looked at him with wide eyes. Before she could think of anything else, she had whipped out her wand and stunned him sending him crashing into the kitchen cabinet. It seemed as if Peter had wanted to do the same to her, but Dorcas was way to quick for him.

--

The guys heard a crashing noise and hurried to the kitchen. When they entered, they looked very confused. Dorcas was still holding her wand standing in the dueling position. Peter was lying on the floor unconscious.

"What did you do?", James asked incredulously. "Why did you attack Peter?"

"Look at him.", Dorcas said her face white like a ghost. "Look at his arm."

James went to Peter to examine his arm. When he saw his left forearm, he gasped. He held Peter's arm up for the others to see. Remus and Sirius were shocked as well and not able to say anything for a couple of minutes.

"Peter is a Death Eater?", Remus asked with shaking voice.

Dorcas nodded and slowly lowered her wand.

"I spilled some of the drinks on him and wanted to clean it.", she whispered still in shock. "He was clutching his arm and when I managed to get his hand off I saw the Dark Mark. And the first thing I could think of was to stun him."

Sirius rushed over to her holding her tightly.

"Did he hurt you? Is our baby okay.", he asked looking very concerned.

"I'm okay.", she answered wrapping her arms around his neck ready to faint at any minute now. Sirius took her to the living-room and layed her down on one of the couches not letting go off her.

James looked at Remus with stony expression.

"I never would have thought it was him.", he said tears were brimming in his eyes. "I never would have thought that any of my friends could betray me."

"I know.", Remus answered hugging his friend. "We should alert Dumbledore immediately."

James nodded and went over to the fireplace and talked to his old headmaster. Seconds later, Dumbledore stepped out of the flames with an earnest expression. Together they rushed into the kitchen. Lily was now coming down the stairs having put her son to bed. She looked confused at Dorcas and Sirius.

"What happened?", she asked tensely.

"Peter is a Death Eater.", Sirius replied.

Lily clapped her hands over her mouth and sat down next to Dorcas.

"Is everything okay."

"Yeah.", Sirius said stroking Dorcas' head. "It was just a bit too much for her. Dumbledore is here now. They are in the kitchen."

The three of them sat in silence for a while trying to digest the fact that one of their closest friend had betrayed them. Finally, James, Remus and Dumbledore came back out of the kitchen dragging Peter behind them. He looked at the Sirius, Dorcas and Lily terrified.

"I didn't want to do it.", he squeaked.

"You little – ", Sirius growled whipping his wand out. But Dorcas caught his arm looking at him intensely.

"Do you want to land yourself in Azkaban?", she asked. "Do you want your daughter to grow up without her father?"

"No, of course not.", he said remorsely putting his wand back into his pocket.

"We'll take him to the Ministry.", Dumbledore said and together they stepped into the flames of the fireplace and disappeared.

"Sirius, I want to go home.", Dorcas whispered leaning her head against his shoulder. "Can we leave you alone, Lily?"

Lily nodded and Sirius helped Dorcas getting up and they went to her flat. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom placing her carefully on the bed. She had already fallen asleep. Smiling he put on her nightgown having the opportunity to look at her glorious body. Sirius tucked her under the blanket and flopped down on the bed himself.

What could have happened today?, he asked himself. If Dorcas hadn't been quick enough to stun Peter first, maybe Peter would have killed her. And his unborn daughter. The very thought of that ripped his heart apart. He looked over to Dorcas who was sleeping soundly. He stroked the belly gently and bent down to kiss it.

"I'll never ever let anything happen to you.", he whispered. "Or your Mummy. And I swear by Merlin, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you."

--

The next morning, Sirius marched into the Aurors Department. He had hardly slept last night, all he had been thinking about was Peter's betrayal and the possibilities that Dorcas or the baby could get hurt. He was really mad but had promised Dorcas not to do anything rash if he saw Peter.

Soon, James was rushing towards him.

"Hey.", he called. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all last night. "We interrogated him all night. They are holding the trial at ten."

"So soon?", Sirius asked. Normally it took the Ministry a long time to prepare such a trial.

"I know, but Peter confessed everything.", James replied.

"Stupid little rat.", Sirius snarled. "Doesn't have a backbone at all, does he? First he betrays us and now Voldemort. He's as good as dead."

"Well, let's say that under the influence of Veritaserum everyone tells the thruth.", James said slyly.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. James wasn't the type to use such methods.

"It was entirely Moody's idea.", James replied. "Dumbledore didn't seem to happy about that but you know Moody. He doesn't really care about breaking the rules as long as he catches a Death Eater."

Sirius nodded. That made much more sense.

Slowly the two friends made their way to the courtroom that was already filled considerably.

--

Dorcas sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the memo in front of her. But to no avail. She glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty now. Peter's trial had already started. Now she was contemplating going down to the courtrooms.

She sighed rubbing her belly. When she felt a kick, Dorcas took it as a sign to watch the trial.

The closer she got to the courtrooms the more nervous she got. She had been watching a lot of trials and many convictions but this one was different. Peter had been of their friends, maybe not the best, but still a friend. She had the feeling they had always underestimated him. Maybe that had been the reason why he had chosen that path, Dorcas thought.

When she reached courtroom 10, her hands trembled as Dorcas opened the doors. Sliding inside, she looked around. Sirius and James were sitting in the front with stone-cold expressions. Peter sat on the chained chair in the middle looking very frightened.

Dorcas leaned against the back wall. The courtroom was full and it seemed as if the whole Wizengamot had come together and the trial seemed to be almost over. Dumbledore, who was Chief Warlock, turned around to the members.

"Who is in favour of a conviction?", he asked.

Everyone raised their arms and Peter let out a sound of fear.

"Peter Pettigrew.", Dumbledore said coldly. "You are hereby sentenced to a life in Azkaban for services and passing confidential information to the Dark Lord."

Aurors took hold of Peter's arms and dragged him out of the courtroom. He was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"J-James…S-Sirius…", he screamed. "P-Please…"

But the two friends fixed their gaze on him looking very disgusted.

"You are no friend of us anymore.", James replied.

Sirius didn't say anything. He looked like he really had to restrain himself from killing Peter right away. But he had promised Dorcas not to do anything and was anxious to keep that promise.

Finally the Aurors managed to get Peter out of the courtroom and everyone let out a huge sigh and the atmosphere lightened a bit. Dorcas stayed in the back waiting for the room to clear out. Sirius noticed her and came over pulling her in a very passionate kiss. They had never kissed like this in public, but Dorcas didn't really care who was looking. Sirius had his hands on her waist and her arms were snaked around his neck.

But they were soon interrupted. Moody was glaring at them.

"Snogging in public, really.", he muttered.

"What can we do for you?", Sirius asked annoyed. He wanted to snog Dorcas whenever he pleased.

"I just wanted to congratulate Meadowes on catching a Death Eater.", Moody said with an approving look. "You would've made a decent Auror, Meadowes."

"Not good enough in Potions.", Dorcas said. "But Peter was a total coincidence."

Moody shook his head dismissively.

"Doesn't matter.", he growled. "We've finally found the traitor in the Order thanks to you."

Dorcas blushed. That was high praise from Moody who normally liked to insult people rather than compliment them.

"She's always so modest.", Sirius grinned and went up behind her placing his hands on her belly.

Dorcas rolled with her eyes but stopped when Sirius kissed her on the neck.

"Can't you ever keep your hands off each other?", Moody asked.

Dorcas wanted to reply something but then she saw Kingsley who looked like he was about to explode any minute. She realized he must've witnessed their passionate kissing. Sirius had also noticed Kingsley and tightened his embrace on Dorcas. Kingsley strode out of the courtroom without looking at the couple again.

"When are you due?", Moody asked gaining their attention again.

"February 25th.", Dorcas replied.

"So you'll be out for at least two months.", Moody muttered. "It's hard to replace you as a dueler, Meadowes."

Dorcas groaned inwardly. Was that all Moody could think about? That she wasn't able to duel for a while? This guy is taking his job to seriously, she thought.

"We need to go to Henry.", Sirius said as Moody walked away.

Dorcas nodded but stayed in Sirius' arms leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad that Peter got convicted.", she mumbled as Sirius began to kiss her neck again and stroke her belly.

"Me too.", Sirius replied.

Yeah! Peter is in Azkaban! This is officially AU now, as you've probably guessed! Now the next chapter will be more fluffy, it's really cute! So, you know what to do, right?


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. This is really getting annoying.

A/N:Thank you guys for the reviews! So, I have never been to London, so I got the information for this chapter from Wikipedia. I don't know if they are correct, so please bear with me. My sister thought this was very cute, hopefully you guys do too. And don't forget to review!

**Shopping**

Sirius and Dorcas stepped out of the fireplace at the Potter Mansion. They looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Henry?", Sirius called. "Anybody home?"

"Sirius, is that you?", Beatrice Potter came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Hey, Beatrice.", he replied. "James told us to come over today because Henry found some flats for us to look at."

"He should be here in a couple of minutes. Why don't you two go in the study and wait there?", Beatrice suggested. "Would you like something to drink?"

Sirius and Dorcas nodded and made their way to Henry Potter's study. It was a big room with dark wood furniture and a huge window behind the desk. Dorcas looked around interested never having been here before. Sirius on the other hand had spent countless hours in here while Henry tried to lecture James and him not to cause so much trouble. Dorcas leaned against the desk taking in the high shelves filled with books.

Sirius looked at her hungrily. She was wearing a tight dress today that made her belly show quite nicely. He strode over to her capturing her lips. Dorcas responded eagerly but when Sirius's hand snaked up under her dress caressing her thighs, she broke away.

"Not here, Sirius.", she panted.

"Why not?", Sirius smiled smugly at her. He started to kiss his way down to her neck and felt Dorcas relax when he nibbled on the junction of her neck and shoulder. She let out a huge sigh and simply let him continue.

His lips were back on hers and his hands continued their way to her bottom.

"Do you want to scar me?", Henry Potter's voice interrupted them.

Dorcas blushed ferociously and hid her face in Sirius' shoulder not being able to look at Mr Potter. Sirius on the other hand didn't seem to mind and kept Dorcas in a tight embrace. Though Dorcas was glad he took his hand away from under her dress and placed them on her waist.

"We simply bridged the time gap until you showed up.", Sirius replied nonchalantely

"Couldn't Sirius keep his hands off her?", Beatrice asked as she came into the room with a tray full of glasses.

"So, you found flats for us to look at?", Sirius asked Henry converting the attention to a different topic. He knew Dorcas was uncomfortable with such a public display of affection and didn't want to embarrass her further.

"Well, actually a flat and two small town houses.", Henry said shuffling papers on his desk. "You said you wanted to stay in the Inner London Boroughs?"

Dorcas nodded.

"Alright, then let's get a look at those places.", Henry said. "The flat is in Kensington and the the houses are in Greenwich and Covent Garden. So let's get going."

The three of them apparated to an address just South of Kensington High Street. The neighbourhood looked very wealthy and expensive cars were parked in front of the doors.

"Alright.", Henry Potter said. "The flat is on the third floor. A friend of mine is estate agent. She is waiting for us inside."

They walked inside one of the buildings and up to the third floor. Dorcas was a little out of breath when they reached the end of the stairs and Sirius looked at her very concerned. That's not good, he thought, what's going to happen when she's nine months pregnant? He made a mental disadvantage for that flat.

Outside one of the doors an elderly women greeted them, a clipboard in her hands.

"Dorcas, Sirius, this is Magnolia McMillan.", Henry introduced.

"Alright.", Magnolia smiled at them. "Henry said you wouldn't mind living in a muggle neighbourhood, so I picked a couple of them. The rental prices are therefore in pounds, but I have a conversion for you as well."

They entered the flat and Sirius and Dorcas weren't thrilled at the least. The flat wasn't big and the windows didn't let a whole lot of light inside.

"This flat has a size of approx. 200 square feet, or 60 square metres.", Magnolia said while Dorcas and Sirius looked around.

When they heard the price, they gasped. For so little space so much money, was simply ridiculous.

"I don't think that's in our price range.", Dorcas said tentatively. "And we were thinking of something bigger, you know. We need space for our baby."

The estate agent nodded and they went to Greenwich standing in front of a big Victorian house. When they entered, Sirius was immediately reminded of his childhood home and wanted to bark out right away. Dorcas didn't seem to like this either.

"This house needs a little of remodeling.", Magnolia said.

"It needs a lot of remodeling.", Sirius muttered but was silenced with a glance of Dorcas.

"We would like to move in right away and this is a bit too big for us.", Dorcas said politely.

"Then I think you'll like the last object.", Magnolia said smiling and they went out of the house again and apparated to a street in Covent Garden.

"In this street there are actually a couple of magical families living as well as muggle ones.", Magnolia said as they walked down the pavement. "A lot of young families live around here and there is a small park with a playground."

They stopped in front of a small but nice looking house and Dorcas and Sirius knew at once that this was it.

"This is a two-story town house. It has three bedrooms, a kitchen, living-room and two bathrooms.", Magnolia said as she opened the door.

When they entered, Dorcas could already imagine living here. It had the perfect size for their little family. The floor had a nice wood parquet and the light illuminated the rooms very nicely. While Dorcas was looking around on the ground floor, Sirius climbed the steps to look at the bedrooms.

"Oi, Dorcas.", he called. "Come up here."

Laughing Dorcas walked to where Sirius was waiting for her.

"Look.", he said beaming. "This is going to be the nursery. The cot can stand over there and next to it the changing table." Sirius walked into the room and showed her. "And everything is going to be pink."

"Not everything.", Dorcas groaned.

"But we're having a girl!", Sirius exclaimed.

"Looks like you are already planning on the furnishing.", Henry laughed. "I also like this house and the rent is more than reasonable."

"We'll talk about the pink later.", Dorcas said sternly to Sirius though her eyes gave her away that she was enjoying his excitement. They went back downstairs to talk to Magnolia.

"I love this place.", Sirius said and Dorcas agreed with him.

"I thought so.", Magnolia said. "That's why I was saving this one for last. It's a real Jewel. I would have to ask you to make your decision really soon because this is a very popular neighbourhood."

Dorcas and Sirius looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"We'll take it.", they said together.

"I don't think I've ever met a couple that agreed so much.", Magnolia laughed and pulled out the rental contract. "You can send it to me tomorrow. That way you can look over everything."

"Thank you.", Dorcas smiled and tucked the contract inside her robe. They bade the estate agent good-bye and returned with Henry to the Potter Mansion.

"You need to stay for lunch.", Beatrice Potter greeted them. "The plates are already set. And I don't want to hear any excuses."

Since arguing with Mrs Potter was futile, they settled into the dining room and told her everything about the flat and the houses they had been looking at.

"And you found a place?", Beatrice asked.

"Yes.", Sirius nodded. "A small town house in Covent Garden. The rent is really good and it's not far away from Diagon Alley. It's perfect."

"Then I'll suppose you'll go shopping for the nursery soon?", she asked.

"We wanted to do that on the week-end.", Dorcas said. "Sirius wants everything in pink."

"But it's going to be a girl.", Sirius pouted.

"Then let's have the walls in a different colour.", Dorcas said. She just had to give into him when he was looking at her like that. "How about yellow? That would look great with pink."

"Alright.", Sirius said happy he got his wish. He looked at his watch. "We need to get back to work. Thanks for lunch, Beatrice."

--

On Saturday morning Dorcas and Sirius were prepared to go baby-shopping. Sirius had remembered the shop where he had found the baby-shoes. Armed with a long list they entered the store.

"Alright, let's look at the cradles first.", Dorcas said while looking on the list. "Mum insisted on paying for the basic equipment, so we won't have to worry about the money."

The variety of cradles and cots was huge, but since Sirius insisted on a pink one, they could narrow it down a bit. Sirius looked anxiously at each one.

"Wouldn't it be the best if we took a cot right away?", he asked. "Then she could still sleep in it when she's a little older."

Dorcas agreed and after a while of arguing they settled for a wooden cot with pink canopy and pink bedding. Luckily for them a fitting changing table and a closet existed. When they moved on to the prams however the decision was a lot harder. There were tons of models to chose from. But with the help of the saleswoman, they found one, which was pink – surprisingly. The choosing of the clothes was slightly easier since they didn't need to settle for one. Though it was hard for Dorcas to restrain Sirius from buying everything pink.

When Dorcas and Sirius moved towards the sanitary products, Sirius didn't look so enthusiastic anymore.

"What's this?", he asked holding a weird looking appliance.

Dorcas looked at it closely.

"That's a breast-pump.", she answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"A what?", he asked confused. "What is it for?"

"It pumps the mother-milk from the breast, so the woman doesn't have to nurse.", Dorcas replied a smile tucking on her lips.

Sirius looked disgusted and placed the breast-pump back into shelf with two fingers and hurried after Dorcas trying to get the mental image out of his head.

Sometime in the afternoon they finally finished their shopping tour and flopped onto the couch in Dorcas' flat. Dorcas layed her feet on Sirius' lap.

"Do you need a massage?", he asked smiling.

"Mmhh.", she only managed to say closing her eyes.

While he was massaging her feet causing Dorcas to sigh contently, he looked at his pregnant girlfriend. She looked so bloody gorgeous with her long blonde hair sprawled around her face - and her belly. Sirius was constantly amazed how much it grew. She seemed to look even more beautiful since she was pregnant having that special glow that pregnant women sometimes had.

Right now, Sirius felt totally happy with himself and the whole world.

* * *

How did you like this one? The next chapter is in progress, but it would certainly help if you review!


	8. Talking things out

Disclaimer: I really, really want to own Harry Potter. But I don't. Damn it.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I only update today. But I've been quite busy the last week. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the 8 reviews on the last chapter! I'll try to update _Keep your Eyes on me_ within this week! Now enjoy!

**Talking things out**

A few days after Sirius' birthday, Dorcas and Sirius were moving into their new house. It had taken them a while to settle for the right wall paint and new furniture. They wanted to finish everything in one day and thus they had gotten active support. Lily, James, Mr and Mrs Potter and Remus had all agreed to help.

Dorcas and Lily were occupied in the nursery, having put Harry in a play-pen. They didn't want to take any chances that Sirius might paint the walls pink. Dorcas had persuaded Sirius to take a sunny yellow colour contrasting the pink of everything else a little.

"Sirius seems really excited to be a dad.", Lily noted. "I always thought he would have been scared of the responsibility."

"I know what you mean.", Dorcas replied. "The enthusiasm he puts into everything is almost scary."

"He's taken a 180° turn since you told him about your pregnancy."

Dorcas nodded staring out of the window thoughtfully.

"What's the matter?", Lily asked looking concerned.

"It's just that everything is going so fast.", Dorcas answered with doubting expression. "We are together for only three months now and already living together. I'm scared that he might be sick of me in a couple of months."

"You are thinking too much.", Lily said hugging her friend. "Because of your pregnancy everything is going so fast. I mean your little girl will be born in February, it's about time that you two move. It would be too stressful if you continued like that."

"You're probably right.", Dorcas sighed smiling again.

Both women were setting up the cot, changing table and dresser. They finished the room after hanging up the pink curtains. Then Lily scooped Harry up in her arms and they went downstairs to check on the progress. The guys were busy setting up the living-room. Mr and Mrs Potter had alrady bade the group good-bye.

"The bedroom is already finished.", Sirius said. "We've kept exactly to your instructions."

"Good, the nursery is also finished.", Dorcas replied.

"Then you can take a break.", Sirius said good-natured. "We'll finish the rest."

"I don't need a break.", Dorcas stated glaring at him. She walked over to one of the boxes full of books briskly. The others looked at each other uneasily. Heaving one box, Dorcas made her way to the stairs, determined to bring the books upstairs – without magic. Before she could put a foot on the first step, Sirius had already taken the box out of her hands.

"You shouldn't carry heavy things.", he scolded her. "It's not good for you."

"I'm pregnant, Sirius, not bloody sick.", Dorcas said acidly.

"We're going home.", Remus said and Lily and James nodded, fleeing the house. Though neither Sirius nor Dorcas seemed to notice and continued to glare at each other.

"I can bloody well take care of myself.", Dorcas hissed. "Don't you treat me like a porcelain doll."

"Why are you being so pissed off?", Sirius asked.

"That's so typical!", Dorcas screamed. "I'm going to bed."

She turned around and stormed up the stairs.

"Don't you want to eat anything?", Sirius asked helplessly. "You shouldn't go to bed without eating. It's not good for the baby."

"Argh!", Dorcas shouted and slammed the door to the bedroom close.

Sirius remained standing at the bottom of the stairs with the box of books in his arms having no clue what he did to upset her like that. Slowly, he went back into the living-room placing the box back on the floor. Looking at the clock, he realized it was only seven. But he had no appetite anymore and decided to go to bed as well. When he reached the door to the bedroom he tentatively opened the door. Dorcas was already lying in the bed, her back was turned towards him, the covers pulled up to her chin.

Sighing Sirius crawled under the covers, debating with himself if he should hug her. But he decided against it and turned off the light.

--

The next day, Sirius and Dorcas were shopping in Diagon Alley after work. Dorcas was still not speaking to Sirius who had no clue what he did do wrong. Thus, the shopping trip was a rather uncomfortable one. When they entered Flourish & Blotts, they split up, since Dorcas was looking for baby name-books and Sirius always felt uneasy in the presence of so many books and decided to wait at the entrance.

"Never thought I would see you in a book-store.", a voice called out to him.

Sirius turned around.

"Andi!", he beamed at her and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find something for Nymphadora to read.", Andromeda Tonks laughed.

"My name is Dora!", a small girl with pink hair exclaimed stemming her hands on her hips pouting. When she saw Sirius however her face lit up. "Uncle Sirius!"

"Hi Dora.", Sirius grinned and lifted her up spinning her around. "Is your mum making you read?"

Dora giggled but stopped when she saw her mother stern look.

"It's not as easy as it seems to teach a child how to read.", Andromeda furrowed her brows.

"Aw, come on, Andi.", Sirius said wrapping an arm around his cousin. "You know, I'm just teasing you."

He hugged her again and planted a kiss on top of her head.

At that moment, Dorcas came back from the Maternal section. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Sirius and Andromeda. Her face hardened.

"I knew it.", she said.

Sirius turned around when he heard her voice. When he saw the look on her face, he realized that he had still wrapped his arm around Andromeda. He let go off her immediately. His cousin looked around curiously as well and came face to face with a mad Dorcas.

"Dorcas.", Sirius tried to explain. "It's not what it looks like."

"Right.", she replied sarcastically. "I really can't believe you."

With that, Dorcas stormed out of the store, dropping the book she had been holding.

"Dorcas, wait!", Sirius called out. "Sorry, Andi. I'll talk to you later."

Leaving a confused looking Andromeda, he hurried outside desperately looking for Dorcas. He found her quickly sitting in front of the Magical Menagerie. Diagon Alley was almost deserted at that time of day and Dorcas looked up to see who approached her. Her face was tear-stained and she was sobbing.

"Go a-away.", she sobbed looking back to the floor.

Sirius didn't know what to do. Dealing with crying women was more Remus' expertise. He knelt in front of her lifting her head up by her chin. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"A-are you already s-sick of m-me?", she asked him.

"Dorcas.", Sirius said softly. "The woman in Flourish & Blotts was Andromeda. My cousin."

"Oh.", Dorcas managed to say comprehension dawning on her face.

"Is that still about yesterday?", Sirius asked.

She didn't say anything and looked back down.

"Dorcas?", he asked tentatively. "What's the matter?"

She raised her head again tugging her hair behind her ear. A nervous habit, Sirius had noticed.

"You care so much about the baby and everything.", Dorcas said quietly. "And you are so enthusiastic. The perfect dad.", she managed a smile. "It's just, that I have the feeling that I can't live up to that. I feel like a total failure as a mother. And sometimes you suffocate me with your protectiveness. I want to do some things on my own."

Sirius cupped her face and wiped the tears on her face away with his thumbs.

"You know, I don't think my father ever cared about my mother when she had been pregnant.", he told her. "As long as she gave birth to a son and heir, nothing else mattered. In fact, I don't think he even loved her. I wanted to be different. I want to be dad and not just a father. I want to be there for you and our baby. All the time. I'm sorry if I annoyed you with my protectiveness. Just tell me the next time I annoy the hell out of you and I'll try to control myself, alright?"

Dorcas nodded feeling slightly better.

"But there's something else that's bothering you?", Sirius asked.

"I'm a stupid fat cow.", she said. "There are so many pretty girls out there and you are stuck with your fat girlfriend."

"I love to be stuck with my _pregnant_ girlfriend.", he smiled at her. "And I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, especially with your belly."

The tears that had meanwhile subsided were welling up in Dorcas' eyes again streaming down her face. Sirius looked panic-stricken.

"Did I say something wrong?", he asked.

Dorcas shook her head.

"S-Stupid h-hormones…", she sobbed and took out a handkerchief.

Sirius looked a little relieved.

"Come on, let's go home.", he said kissing her eyelids softly. He got up and wanted to reach out a hand for her, but remembered that she wanted to do some things on her own. So he turned around and started to walk. Though he stopped when he realized that she hadn't moved from the floor.

Dorcas looked up at Sirius and bit her lip.

"Could you give me a hand?", she whispered. "I can't get up by myself."

* * *

Well, the hormones had to catch up with Dorcas. Sorry, if I didn't include Sirius' birthday. Now leave a review! I really need encouragement for the next chapter!


	9. That's the way Love is

Disclaimer: This is getting really tiring. I still don't own it. It belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

A/N: I know I kept you waiting a week, but I was hoping to receive more reviews. And University caught up with me. Now, this is like the longest chapter ever. It took me really long to write this. So it would be nice if you guys would drop a review. Thanks to all of those who reviewed though. I love you guys!

**That's the way Love is**

"I should apologize to your cousin.", Dorcas said when Sirius and her lay in bed that night.

"Might be a good idea.", he replied with an amused expression.

"I've been stupid, haven't I?", she sighed.

"Just a little bit.", Sirius said stroking her belly. "I've never been known for being exactly the faithful type of guy before."

"Why is it different with me?", Dorcas asked looking very interested.

Sirius propped himself up watching her thoughtfully.

"Well, first of all you are very beautiful.", he said starting to kiss along her collarbone causing her to sigh contently.

"Aside from the physical traits that always attract you.", she said shoving him away from her neck.

"I'm just so relaxed around you, I can really let myself go.", he said kissing her belly now. "You are smart not like those stupid girls I've dated before where you have to ask yourself how they managed to graduate. But you know what's the best thing?", he asked her kissing her lips sweetly. "We're going to have a baby. And if that's not a great reason to love someone, I really don't know what is."

Tears were welling up in Dorcas eyes – again.

"Please, don't cry.", he pleaded. "I can't handle crying women."

Dorcas laughed a little and wiped the tears away from her eyes smiling softly at Sirius.

"No one has ever said something like that to me.", she replied caressing his cheek.

"Not even Kingsley?", Sirius stared at her unbelieving. He had always thought that Kingsley and her had been the perfect couple. They had already been dating for over a year at Hogwarts but had broken off when Kingsley left, giving Dorcas the opportunity to date other guys for two years. But as soon as she had left Hogwarts and started working at the ministry, they had been together again. Although they had broken off more often.

Dorcas shook her head.

"No.", she replied tensing a little. "Of course he had told me that he loved me, but he never gave me specific reasons and somehow I don't think he really meant it."

Sirius blinked not sure if he heard right. Then he crashed his lips against hers putting as much emotion into this kiss as possible.

"I've never told a girl 'I love you' before.", he whispered looking her deep in the eyes and caressing her lips with his thumb.

Dorcas smiled coyly at him.

"I feel very special.", she said.

"You should.", he grinned at her.

"And since you love me so much, maybe you could get me some ice-cream?", she asked slyly fluttering her eyelashes affectedly.

"Now?", he asked her incredulously glancing at the time. "It's already ten!"

"Please?", she pouted at him knowing fully well that he couldn't resist her.

Groaning he got up giving her the opportunity to get a good look at his bum since he didn't bother to get his boxers back on. Knowing fully well that Dorcas was watching him, Sirius wiggled his bum causing Dorcas to giggle hysterically. Smiling smugly to himself, Sirius made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he cursed loudly at the feeling of the cold tiles under his feet. He hurried back upstairs with the container of ice-cream in one hand and two spoons in the other one.

Dorcas grinned at him when he re-entered the bedroom. Her eyes travelled down his body and she bit her lower lip.

"Like what you see?", Sirius asked her smugly.

"Yeah, the chocolate ice-cream in your hand.", Dorcas replied trying to reach for the container and laughing when he pouted

"That's not what I meant.", he said holding the hand with the ice-cream high over his head.

"Give me the ice-cream!", Dorcas whined. She had to get up from under the blankets to be able to reach the container giving him the opportunity to look at her. His eyes stopped at her chest.

"Well, I definitely like what I see.", he grinned.

Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"Alright.", she sighed. "I do like what I see. And I do not mean the ice-cream."

"That's what I wanted to hear.", Sirius replied handing her the ice-cream. She took it happily and crawled back under the covers snuggling next to him. Sirius joined her and placed his cold feet at her legs.

"ARGH!", Dorcas shrieked. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

--

The next day Dorcas and Sirius went back to Flourish & Blotts to buy the book Dorcas had dropped last night. Sirius looked at the title.

"_Naming your Baby – A wide Range of Wizarding and Muggle Names"_, he read. "We really need a name for our little girl.", he said rubbing her belly. "Oh, before I forget it. I talked to Andi and explained everything to her and she totally understood."

"Still, I want to apologize to her in person.", Dorcas said.

"She said that we could come over for dinner on Saturday.", Sirius replied and added at her surprised look. "I know you too well. I've already figured that you would want to do that personally."

Dorcas smiled sweetly at him and pecked his lips.

"Could you wait for a second?", she asked. "I want to look at the new stock of Charms-books."

Sirius nodded and Dorcas disappeared behind one of the shelves.

"Hello Sirius.", a deep breathy voice said behind him. "Fancy seeing you here."

He turned around.

"Jessalyn Boyle.", he stated coldly. They had 'dated' for a couple of weeks a year ago. She was working at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Her long raven hair and her almost violet eyes had fascinated him at that time and her voice had held quite a sexual attraction. But right now, he couldn't remember for the love of Merlin why he had dated her. Her skin was obviously covered heavily in make-up, her fake eyelashes looked like spider-legs and her clothes were simply screaming 'whore' all over.

"Haven't seen you in a while.", she said and Sirius cringed at the voice.

"I had better things to do.", he replied.

"Well, we can make up if you want to.", Jessalyn said fluttering her fake eyelashes. She moved closer to him running her fingers with very long fake fingernails along his arm. But this action evoke a very different reaction from Sirius than she had intended. He had to pull himself together not to throw up all over her, also due to her very disgusting perfume.

At that moment Dorcas came back two books in her hand.

"Hey Sirius. I found a very useful book about Dark Curses. You might want to – ", she stopped looking up at Sirius and Jessalyn. She took a deep breath and bit her lip not wanting to make another scene.

"Dorcas.", Sirius sounded very relieved and taking Jessalyn's momentary shock to his advantage hurrying to his girlfriend. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. "What did you want to show me?"

"This…er…book.", Dorcas replied flustered and trying to get her breathing back to normal. "It's about…it's about Dark Curses. I thought that might interest you."

Sirius took the book looking interested.

"You're right.", he said smiling sweetly at her. "Sounds very interesting. I'll take it."

Then he turned around to Jessalyn who looked dumb funded.

"Oh, how rude of me.", Sirius said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I think I need to introduce you. Dorcas that's Jessalyn. She is working at Madam Malkins." He had decided to leave out his dating-period with her. "Jessalyn that's Dorcas. She is my girlfriend and mother of my child." He had snaked his arms around Dorcas caressing her belly as a demonstration.

"Oh.", Jessalyn's voice was suddenly quite high-pitched. "Nice to meet you. I'll have to go now."

And she disappeared as fast as she came. Sirius sighed relieved. Dorcas was looking at him intently cocking one eyebrow.

"What was that about?", she asked her lips twitching. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all.", Sirius shook his head. "We dated a year ago. I don't know why though."

"Neither do I.", Dorcas replied. "I knew you used to have bad taste in women but she was – I'm actually at a loss for words."

"I knew you were sent from heaven to put me out of my misery.", he said dramatically.

Dorcas only rolled her eyes at his smirking face. He pulled her into another kiss causing her to fling her arms around his neck to keep her knees from giving in. They were greatly enjoying themselves until a kick from inside Dorcas' belly broke off their snogging session.

"I'll go and pay those books.", he mumbled against her lips and walked over to the counter.

"No interrupting Mummy and Daddy when they are having fun.", Dorcas said to her belly.

--

A couple of days later, Dorcas and Sirius had settled into their living-room flipping through various name-books. Dorcas was lying on the couch a pillow behind her back and under her feet. Today had been a very uncomfortable day for her with her baby kicking and rolling around constantly. She was eight months pregnant now and had already gained 14 pounds.

"There are not a lot of name that go with Meadowes.", Sirius said scratching his head.

"Why do you think she'll have my last name?", Dorcas asked him curiously.

He turned around to her with his mouth slightly open.

"You mean – ", he stuttered. "You mean, she should have my last name?"

"Yeah.", she nodded. "Why not?"

Looking at her for another second, Sirius crashed his lips on hers snaking his arms around her.

"Wow, I didn't know that it means so much to you.", Dorcas said when he pulled away grinning madly.

"It just makes us sound like a real family.", he replied. "Now we have more names to choose from seeing that almost every name goes with Black."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes searching through the books.

"What about Abigail?", Sirius asked.

"Ugh!", Dorcas said looking disgusted. "And Mira?"

Sirius was wrinkling his nose and shook his head.

"Jessica?", he tried.

"Gemma?", Dorcas countered.

"Rebeccah?"

"Flora?"

"You know what I realised?", Sirius asked her. "You picked out star or asteroid names. Why?"

"I like that tradition in your family.", Dorcas shrugged.

Sirius looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?", he asked.

"No, you are.", she grinned at him.

"Damn, I feel for my own pun.", he cursed though he was smiling himself. "You really want to give our daughter a star name?"

Dorcas nodded and looked back into her book.

"I think I found the perfect one.", she said looking at him. "Iphigenia."

Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"That's quite a pompous name for a little girl.", he stated.

"You can always think of a nickname if you want to.", she said. "And it sounds good, Iphigenia Black."

"Has quite a nice ring to it.", Sirius admitted. "But I didn't know that Iphigenia is a star."

"It's an asteroid, discovered in 1870.", she read. "And it's a Greek name just like yours and mine."

Sirius listened intently.

"And what about the second name?", he asked.

"How about you choose it?", Dorcas suggested happy that she got her wish.

"Alright.", he said and turned his attention back to the name-book.

Dorcas flopped through a different book looking up the meaning of the name.

"It means 'the strong-born' or 'born of strength'", she told Sirius. "I think there is a story about Iphigenia in Greek mythology."

"It sounds lovely.", Sirius smiled at her. "Totally fits."

He continued flipping through the pages while Dorcas wrote the chosen name down.

"Okay, I have narrowed it down to two names, but I can't decide.", he declared. "Vanessa or Lorelei?"

Dorcas thought for a moment mentally going through the combination.

"Lorelei would fit better, because Iphigenia and Vanessa both end with an 'a' and that doesn't sound to good."

Sirius nodded.

"That reminds me.", Dorcas face lit up. "Remember the summer I went on holidays to Germany? There was this rock at the river Rhine and it's called Loreley. It's absolutely gorgeous there when the sun is setting. Breathtaking. I think there is also an old German tale about a beautiful maiden sitting there."

"So, her name is a connection between both of us.", Sirius said beaming at her.

"Yes.", Dorcas replied smiling contently. "Iphigenia Loreley Black."

* * *

How did you like it? Please review if you don't want to wait that long again for the next chapter.


	10. The Issue with the Godfather

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am extremely sorry for keeping you waiting for such a long time, but University has been hell. I've finished my presentations and hopefully will have more time now. And I hope to update _Keep Your Eyes On Me_ this weekend. Now, here is the next chapter.

**The Issue with the Godfather**

"Do you already have a Christmas present for Remus?", Dorcas asked at breakfast.

"No.", Sirius shook his head shamefully. "I just don't want to get him another book."

Dorcas cocked her head.

"You know, I have an idea.", she said slowly. "But only if you want to."

He looked at her expectantly.

"I was thinking of making Remus godfather.", she said quietly. "I know you probably wanted to make James godfather, but I think Remus might feel left out. And we can make Lily godmother, that way James would be included anyway."

Sirius was quiet for a moment.

"Can I think about it?", he asked tentatively.

"Sure.", Dorcas nodded. "It was just an idea."

They continued eating their breakfast in silence.

"Which time are we invited over to Andromeda tonight?", Dorcas asked after a while.

"Seven.", Sirius replied. "I still need to finish those reports from the raids yesterday." Getting up he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back by five."

When he left Dorcas sat at the breakfast table wondering if it had been a good idea to ask Sirius to make Remus godfather.

--

Sirius returned half an hour later than he had expected and quite exhausted. He dropped his travelling cloak in the hallway and went upstairs to look for Dorcas.

"Baby?", he called.

"Sirius?", Dorcas came out of the bedroom. "Thank Merlin. I was starting to get worried."

She came up to him and wanted to throw her arms around his neck, but couldn't quite manage.

"Belly is in the way.", she said apologetically.

Sirius only gave a small smile and kissed her nose stroking her big belly gently.

"How is Iphigenia?", he asked.

"Annoying the hell out of her Mum.", Dorcas replied.

"I'll take a shower quickly.", he said and went into the bathroom discarding his clothes swiftly. He was about to step into the shower but Dorcas' voice held him up.

"Is it about this morning?", she asked him biting her lower lip while leaning against the door-frame. "You are somewhat distant."

Sirius sighed and went over to her cupping her face and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We don't have to appoint Remus godfather.", she said. "I just thought it would have been a nice idea."

"I know, I know.", he said. "You have to understand that James and I had agreed to be each other's children's godfathers."

"You know, James can be godfather of our next child.", she said shyly.

Sirius bobbed his head up eyeing her curiously.

"Our NEXT child?", he repeated. "You mean you would want to have more children with me?"

Dorcas shrugged though her smile gave her away.

"Maybe. If Iphigenia turns out good. I don't see a reason why she should be an only child. I mean, we are only 20 years old. We have plenty of time to set more kids in this world."

Sirius smiled broadly at her and kissed her lovingly.

"I've always wanted more than one child.", he said while nuzzling her neck.

"Me, too.", Dorcas said. "I've always wanted siblings but my mother said that I had been such a complicated birth that she didn't want any more."

"I guess I'll agree with Remus being godfather.", he sighed. "As long as James is going to be godfather of our next one."

Dorcas looked at him happily.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?", Sirius asked suggestively.

"Nope.", she said. "First of all, I've already showered and secondly, we won't fit into the shower together anymore."

"We won't?", he asked disappointed.

"My belly is too big already and it's bound to get even bigger in the next two months.", she replied. "I'll go and get dressed."

She shoved him into the shower and returned to the bedroom.

When Sirius finished showering, he went into the bedroom as well rubbing his hair dry.

"Your clothes are on the bed.", Dorcas said applying her make-up.

After putting his robes on he went up behind Dorcas snaking his arms around her belly. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You look beautiful.", he whispered into her ear looking at her in the mirror. She had chosen a midnight-blue scoop neck dress that brought out her eyes really well. It had flutter sleeves and a tie belt above her belly. Her blonde hair was curled and tied up in a loose bun.

"Let's go.", Dorcas said. "We don't want to be late."

--

"There you are.", Andromeda greeted them hugging Sirius.

"Hi Andi. This is Dorcas Meadowes.", Sirius said giving his girlfriend a light shove forward.

Andromeda smiled at the blonde woman.

"Hello, dear. Come inside. It's freezing out here.", she said ushering both inside the hallway. The house was modest but cosy.

"Uncle Sirius!", Dora yelled bouncing down the stairs in her pyjamas and jumping into Sirius' arms. Her hair had a bright shade of turquoise tonight.

"Slow down, Dora.", he laughed. Catching Andromeda's glance, he lifted her up and went up the stairs. "I think you should go to bed now."

"I don't want to though.", Dora pouted.

When both of them had disappeared, Dorcas turned around to Andromeda.

"I apologize for the incident at Flourish & Blotts.", she said, "It was very uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it.", Andromeda waved her hand dismissively. "I have been pregnant myself."

Dorcas smiled relieved and followed the older woman into the dining-room.

"I suppose my dear cousin is responsible for your state?", Andromeda asked amused.

"Am I responsible for what?", Sirius asked strolling into the room followed by Ted who greeted Dorcas immediately.

"For making me look like a gigantic balloon.", Dorcas replied smiling sweetly at him.

"If I remember correctly you did not object, love", Sirius replied cocking an eyebrow.

Dorcas silenced him with a kiss before turning to dinner.

"So, Dorcas. How far along are you?", Andromeda asked.

"Almost 32 weeks.", the blonde answered. "I'm due on February 25th."

"Do you know the gender?", Ted wanted to know.

"We're having a girl.", Sirius said grinning.

"The nursery is already furnished.", Dorcas added.

"You are living together?", Andromeda asked looking quite surprised.

"We have a small town house in Covent Garden.", Sirius told her.

"Wow! Congratulations, Dorcas. You actually managed to make him settle down.", his cousin was impressed. "I never thought that I would see the day."

"I wasn't that bad.", Sirius pouted while the others laughed heartily.

"So, how long are you two together?", Ted asked.

"For almost five months.", Dorcas said looking thoughtfully at Sirius who nodded.

Ted and Andromeda gasped.

"Wait! Let me get this straight!", Andromeda held up her hand. "You are almost nine months pregnant but only dating for five?"

"Yup.", Sirius nodded. "We had a one-night-stand and gotten together after she told me she was pregnant."

"We thought we should try a relationship and see how it works.", Dorcas shrugged. "And til now it works very good."

As confirmation, Sirius took her hand and kissed softly the back.

Andromeda shook her head still very unbelieving. The rest of dinner was a very amusing affair. Sirius and Ted were joking around and Andromeda told a couple of Dora's baby-stories. It was late when Dorcas and Sirius left.

"I wish you a Merry Chistmas.", Andromeda said at the door. "And I have to tell you, Dorcas, that you look absolutely stunning. Unfortunately, I have never looked this radiant during my pregnancy."

Dorcas blushed and thanked the Tonks for the nice dinner.

"I totally have to agree with my cousin.", Sirius said after they returned home. He helped Dorcas getting out of her dress standing behind her. "You do look stunning."

Dorcas smiled sleepily at him.

"Could you massage my back?", she asked as she lay down on the bed. "Further down.", she said as he began kneading. "Exactly there. That feels good.", Dorcas whispered as she began to relax slowly drifting off to sleep. Sirius chuckled when Dorcas was asleep and lay behind her wrapping his arm around her waist.

--

"Do you have the presents?", Dorcas asked on Christmas morning as they prepared to floo over to Lily and James where Remus would be joining them. They had spent the evening with Dorcas' mother Sharon who had been making a fuss about them.

"Everything here.", Sirius replied. "I have talked to James about the godfather-thing. He is fine with it as long as he's going to be the godfather of all of our next children."

"How many more does he expect?", Dorcas asked with big eyes.

"I think he said something about three.", Sirius laughed scratching his head.

Dorcas decided not to reply to that and grabbed a handful of floo-powder.

When she came out of the fire in Godric's Hollow, she almost fell down, but two arms caught her in time.

"Thanks, James.", Dorcas said straightening up.

"You're welcome. Lily also had problems with her balance at the end of her pregnancy.", James smiled at her.

Lily came out of the kitchen with Harry balancing on her hip.

"Hi Harry.", Dorcas cooed. "You have grown, haven't you?"

Harry looked at her curiously and gurgled happily.

"How is my little godson?", Sirius asked taking him out of Lily's arms and spinning him around.

"Do you want to lie down on the couch?", Lily asked Dorcas.

"I'd love to.", Dorcas sighed. "My back is killing me."

Lily helped her settling down propping two pillows behind her back and one under her feet.

"Hey, I can see my feet again.", Dorcas exclaimed. "Is Remus here yet?"

Before Lily could answer, Remus came stumbling out of the fireplace.

"Someone is very excited.", Sirius laughed greeting his friend who chose to ignore that comment. Instead he went over to Dorcas and Lily kissing them both on the cheek.

"Your belly has gotten pretty big.", he smiled at the blonde. "Shouldn't you be on maternity leave soon?"

"On January 15th.", Dorcas sighed. "Though I already have problems fitting behind my desk."

"I guess we should get started on the presents.", Lily said throwing a glance at Harry who was eyeing the pile under the Christmas tree eagerly. "Or Harry might start without us."

They let Harry open his presents first. He tried to get the wrapping paper off but got frustrated after a while and looked at his parents for help. After getting rid of it he was clapping his hands excitedly at the sight of the new toys. Sirius and Dorcas had gotten him a small Quidditch-outfit and a swing for outside. While little Harry occupied himself with the wrapping paper, the five adults began to exchange their gifts.

Lily's gift to Dorcas was a whole basket ful of oils and creams.

"There's a massage oil for your back and different lotions for your belly so you won't get stretch-marks and one for after the birth. You massage it in and the rest of your belly will generate better.", Lily explained.

Soon, everyone had gotten their presents – only Sirius' and Dorcas' gift for Remus was missing.

"We have thought really long about your present.", Dorcas said holding Sirius' hand. "And we decided that we wanted to appoint you godfather for our little girl."

Remus was speechless and looked wide-eyed from one to the other.

"Is that – Have you – Are you sure?", he stuttered.

"Absolutely.", Sirius nodded. "If you don't want to, we can still switch to James."

"No, I mean, I'd love to. It's just that – ", Remus began.

"We are not discussing your 'furry little problem' again, Moony.", Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter to us.", Dorcas said grasping his hand. "Lily is going to be godmother if that calms you."

Remus swallowed hard and looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you.", he whispered.

"You're mostly welcome.", Dorcas replied smiling but then grimaced placing a hand on her belly. "Looks like she is agreeing with our choice."

* * *

So, how did you like it? Please review and I'll try to make some time this week-end for more writing! I promise the update will be faster!


	11. Almost There

Disclaimer:I only own the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: My excuse is the same as for my other story, so please don't shoot me. Again, my sister didn't proof-read, she is on vacation. Please review! Flames will be ignored. Now enjoy!

**Almost There**

Dorcas was restless.

She had gone on maternity leave two weeks ago and she was already bored out of her mind. There were still over four weeks left until her daughter would be born. She had no clue what she was supposed to do all day. It didn't help either that her belly now had the size of a huge balloon and she seemed to bump into everything and everywhere.

The waiting was the worst part. It seemed to her that a day had more than 24 hours now. When Sirius was home he would at least entertain her and lessened her time of waiting. But he was working long hours nowadays, because he had said he wanted to take some time off when Iphigenia was born and stay at home. And there were the Order-missions that took up a considerable amount of time and everytime he was gone, Dorcas was worried that he might not come back. Now that she couldn't participate anymore, her worry for him was stronger than ever. She was only able to relax when he was back and sleeping and breathing next to her.

Sleeping was something that was all but impossible for her. Whatever position she tried, it didn't work. On her back was suicide, because she couldn't breathe under the weight. She didn't even consider sleeping on her stomach, which used to be her favourite position. Sleeping on either side was only working for a little bit until it started to get uncomfortable. Turning around on her other side took forever as she didn't want to wake up Sirius.

At the moment, she was lying on her side again studying Sirius' face while he was sleeping. His dark hair was falling into his eyes. He had small laughter lines around his eyes and a frown line between his eyebrows, she noticed though she would never tell him that. He was quite vain and took care of his appearance – a wrinkle would be the end of the world. Dorcas laughed silently at that image. His lips were full and so soft though she had never seen him using lip balm and when he laughed he had those adorable dimples on cheek.

Iphigenia kicked – again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, particularly whenever Dorcas was trying to rest. Groaning quietly, she turned around again. Having managed that, she sat up. That was the hard part. Her balance was totally out of control and had to hold on to the bedpost to pull herself up.

Taking a last glance at Sirius to see him sleeping soundly, she slipped out of the bedroom and waddled to the nursery. During the last couple of days, Dorcas had rearranged the furniture half a dozen times and still wasn't satisfied.

Maybe it's not such a good idea to have the cot standing near a window, she mused and rolled up the sleeves of her nightgown and pulled at the wooden cot to move it more towards one of the other walls.

At the same time, Sirius reached for Dorcas' warm body only to feel empty sheets between his fingers. He woke up and opened his eyes slightly. Dorcas's side of the bed was indeed empty. Looking at his clock, he saw that it was just short of two in the morning. He sat up slowly taking his wand, prepared to hex any Death Eater that would intrude his home. He trudged along the hallway.

"Dorcas?", he called groggily.

"In here.", came her voice from the nursery.

"What are you doing – ?", Sirius began as he entered the room. His eyes had problems adjusting to the bright light. He looked bleary-eyed at Dorcas.

"I'm moving the furniture.", she simply stated.

"At two o'clock in the morning?", he asked slightly amused.

"I can't sleep anyway.", she shrugged while arranging the rocking chair in one of the corners of the room. "You should go back to bed."

"Only if you are coming with me.", Sirius replied striding over to Dorcas and embracing her. He nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Ouch!", Dorcas exclaimed rubbing her belly. "You daughter has your temper! She is kicking the whole night already!"

He placed both of his hands on her belly stroking it lovingly.

"She's just excited.", he said.

"You need to sleep, Sirius.", Dorcas sighed. "You have to get up early. I'll just finish this and then I'll come back to bed, alright?"

"You know, it would be faster if you'd use your wand.", Sirius suggested.

"But I need the exercise.", she whined. "I hate sitting around all day. I'm not doing anything productive!"

He sighed. They've had this conversation before. She felt useless and missed the dueling action. He was totally fine with her staying at him where she was safe and just letting their baby grow, but knew better than telling her that.

"Don't stay up to long.", he said kissing her.

"Nah. I'm almost done.", she replied.

Two hours later, Dorcas crept into the bed and fell asleep immediately. After she had been finished with the nursery, she had gone downstairs and cleaned the kitchen the muggle-way. Even though she was completely exhausted, she slept quite badly and awoke around eleven totally groggy.

Damn, she thought as she struggled to get up. Lily and Harry wanted to come over at noon. She hurried under the shower where she bumped against the wall with every turn. Dorcas barely managed to get some sandwiches ready when Lily stepped through the fireplace holding a very disgruntled looking Harry. The two women greeted each other with a hug but broke apart when Harry gave an unhappy cry clearly not liking to be squished between two people.

"He has been grumpy all morning,", Lily said shaking her head.

"He isn't the only one.", Dorcas mumbled.

"Trouble sleeping?", Lily asked smiling sympathetically.

"I toss and turn around half of the night and when I manage to fall asleep, I feel totally whacked the next morning.", Dorcas complained.

"Yeah, I remember that from my pregnancy with Harry.", the redhead replied placing her son on the ground who took advantage of his new obtained freedom and started crawling around the living-room. Luckily, Dorcas and Sirius had already made everything childproof. "Do you have a nursing pillow?", Dorcas nodded. "When you are lying on your side, place it around your belly so that it rests on the pillow. And you should also place a pillow between your legs. That helped me."

"I should try that.", Dorcas said thoughtfully. "I really want to sleep through for a change."

"You won't have the chance once your baby girl is there.", Lily laughed. "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"Yes, but we want to keep it a secret until the birth.", Dorcas replied. "Sorry.", she added apologetically when she saw her friend's pouting face.

"If you must.", Lily shrugged, then she caught sight of Harry pulling at the curtains of the window and taking the tassels in his mouth. "Harry! No!" She hurried to her son who was looking at her innocently.

"Don't look at me like that.", she scolded him picking him up. "You look like your father when you do that."

Dorcas laughed at this interaction and struggled to get up. Waddling into the kitchen, she put on a kettle of water.

"Fancy some tea?", she asked.

"I'd love to.", Lily replied bouncing Harry on her knees. "You know what would be great? If Harry and your nameless little girl would be a couple and get married?"

Dorcas snorted with laughter.

"Are you kidding me?", she asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"No! Why do you think that?", Lily looked indignant. "I think that would be a great idea."

"Well, first of all, James is my cousin twice removed and also related with Sirius at some degree and surely you don't want to support the inbreeding.", the blonde replied as she placed down the teacups. "Secondly, Harry is a Potter. And Potter men fall exclusively for redheads."

Lily looked at her friend incredulously

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you have never heard of this 'curse'?", Dorcas said upon seeing her friends face.

"No.", Lily shook her head. "You cannot be serious."

"I am. Look at yourself: You are a redhead. Your mother-in-law is a redhead. James' grandmother is one and so on.", Dorcas explained. "I think the last ten to fifteen generations of Potter men married redheads. And I doubt that Harry'll be an exception."

Lily sighed defeated and held her son into the air. Kicking with his chubby legs, Harry gurgled happily.

"Hopefully you won't be such an idiot when you're asking a girl out.", she told him.

"Well, you are his mother. So the chance of him being more sensible than James is fairly high.", Dorcas assured her as she poured the tea into the cups. "I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over.", she groaned rubbing her belly as she finally sat down. "I'm huge."

"You are not that big.", Lily tried to console her.

"How much weight did you gain?", Dorcas asked placing her feet on the couch.

"About twenty pounds."

"What?", she screeched. "I have already gained thirty pounds! I'll never get rid of all that weight !", she wailed.

"Don't worry about that. You'll lose a lot of it when you are nursing."

"Are you sure about that?", Dorcas sniffed.

"Absolutely! And besides, those are some great knockers you've got there."

"I know. They have grown like two cup-sizes.", Dorcas grinned. "It's unbelievable!"

"I suppose Sirius is rather fond of them, isn't he?", Lily teased.

"You can bet on that.", Dorcas replied blushing slightly as she remembered numerous times during which he clearly enjoyed her new assets. "By the way, I've redecorated the nursery. Do you want to see it?"

--

Only a couple of days more to go, Dorcas told herself as she was lying on the couch in the living-room, flipping through 'Witch Weekly', although she had already read through it twice.

"I have to go now, babe.", Sirius said descending from upstairs, dressed in his Auror robes.

"I still don't understand why they have you working nightshifts.", Dorcas complained.

"I know. I don't like to leave you alone here over night either.", Sirius sighed. "But this raid is very important tonight. And Frank and I have been working on that case for weeks now. And we have to make this raid since we have prepared it."

"Be careful!", she said pulling him towards her into a deep kiss.

"You know me.", he smirked.

"That's why!"

"Don't give your Mummy too much of a hard time tonight, alright?", he told her belly. "In five days I'll have off and then our little girl will be born."

"Take care.", she whispered as she kissed him again.

"James should be home.", Sirius said. "Just send him a patronus if you need anything."

"Now go!", Dorcas urged him. "You don't want to be late for your raid."

"Love you.", he called as he went through the front door.

A couple of minutes later, Dorcas dozed off and awoke an hour later with an urge to visit the bathroom.

"You really like pressing on my bladder, don't you?", she asked her belly as she struggled to get up.

She had only made a few steps when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and suddenly a splash of water regorged over her feet.

"Oh no!"

* * *

There you go, Sirius is away and Dorcas' water broke! We'll see how that will work out. Especially with a nice review hint


End file.
